Letter of the dead
by APHBrussels
Summary: The one Lukas loved the most died. On her birthday he recieves a letter. What will be in it?


11 March xxxx

Lukas better known as the representation of Norway sat down in front of his window looking at the nature to awake from his sleep knowing in the back of his mind that the one he loves isn't going to wake up ever again. On her birthday he was just sitting in front of the window thinking about her. He tried not to cry… he had promised her not to.

"Norge…" Matthias walked thought the open door. "What do you want stupid Dane.." Lukas said and pulled his knees close to his chest. "This is a letter to you from…her. "The Dane said sadly. She was a friend of all the Nordics even Iceland. She had it hard in the beginning to keep it a secret from them.. since some of them fought a lot or had had family thing that weren't solved after years… not major problems. Matthias hand him the letter and left the room.

"How can it be… She died 3 days ago…How could she.." that was when it hit him. The time it takes to send the letter from her place to his takes more than that. He stared at the letter.  
>The envelope wasn't written in her hand writing that means someone else had send the letter. It was a clean but manly handwriting that means that Flanders, her younger brother had send her last letter to him. A promise to his sister? Norway shrugged at the thought and slowly opened the letter it was written in her hand writing with as date the 8th of March.<p>

That is the day that she had passed away. She had written this letter not long before she died and wasn't even able to write the address on the envelope. It hurts him the realization that it had gone so fast that it only took a matter of second before the girl had been gone.  
>Lukas stared at the letter to find the courage to read it. It took him at least an half an hour and opened the letter and started reading.<p>

'Dear Lukas,  
>Or Norway. I know that I have been calling you Nor ever since we have met and that has been a long while ago. I regret not telling this to you in person. I know my body won't let me go to your place and let me tell you.<p>

That is the reason why I write you this letter. You will normal get this letter between the day I died and my funeral or maybe on my birthday.

You remember when my birthday is right? I hope you do but in case you don't remember it's the 11th of March so in a few days it would have been my birthday but I am almost sure that I will not make it to that day.

I was the first daughter of my parents but the third child they got in total. If they were happy to have such a big family I am not sure but I enjoyed most of the time I have spend with my family and I wouldn't have wished it to something different.

The only thing I do remember about them is that my mom had died not long after that Wallonia was born. Our dad died when Flanders turned two.

We have been living separate for quite some time. I told you the whole story about me moving from Holy Rome to Spain to Austria to France to The Netherlands before gaining independence in 1830.  
>I became the capital and Flanders and Wallonia became the two 'pieces' of the country in the 20th century. The younger sister of Germany (The East Cantons) lived with us ever since World war one and she has become a part of our big family.<p>

Who I was before I died is what happened after what happened in world war two. My mental state and the importance of my city is there ever since world war two. I became the facto capital of the European Union.

I became known under the nations for that. I find it rather a shame that I never would have been able to work with you Norway.

I only wanted to say that you need to be there for the rest of the Nordics since I don't know how they will take the news and god knows how long we still have on this planet so be there for them and make sure that even after I am gone that you all have some memories that will always be in you hard since it is important and it gives you something to look back at before you will vanish from this world.

I hope to see you guys again in a next life.'

Her handwriting stopped there, but the letter didn't stop there. It was still a feminine handwriting so I assumed that her sister had finished the letter for her. The rest of the letter read:

'Lukas,  
>I don't know you well and I don't think you know who I am. I'm Wallonia the younger sister of Brussels. We will finish her letter to you since she unfortunately hadn't made it to get to the purpose of the letter.<p>

Me and Flanders for ones agreed on this. We have to tell you something because we both believe that you have the right to know this.

She loved you with everything she had and everything she owned.  
>Brussels would have died for you if it was needed. Sorry lame to say but it is true. My sister would have done that for you.'<p>

Norway we don't know if you have the same feelings for her but we really thought you had the right to know this since that is the reason she was writing this letter in the first place.  
>She wanted to tell you how much she loved you but she was never able to do so before she..you know..<p>

This is the last letter my sister wrote, the last thing she did and I am sure you where the last person on her mind before she went where she is now.  
>I only ask you one thing. Make the wish she asked you come true. She only wanted you guys to be happy.<p>

For her family please grant her last wish so she can rest in peace.

Belgium ° 21/7/XXXX + 6/3/ XXXX  
>Brussels °113/580 + 8/3/XXXX

Tears rolled over Lukas' cheeks. She wasn't able to finish the letter to him..  
>There were signatures on the letter. I knew that the one that said Belgium was fake since that the girl had passed away two days before Brussels passed away.<p>

"Well I guess I will do what she wanted me to do." Lukas said and got up. He walked out of the room and went to the others.

This was the first time that he had left his room after he had heard the news that he had died.

So like he said Lukas did what Brussels had asked him.  
>He spended time with his family and they moved on in the end. Thanks to her wish they were closer than ever.<p>

Thanks to the letter of the dead.


End file.
